


Кем бы я ни был

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Джим не может понять, почему любой Джеймс Кирк из любой вселенной, будь он мужчиной, женщиной, ребёнком или взрослым, ухитряется так легко и просто найти отклик в сердце своего Спока. Каждый, только не он сам.





	

1\. Беглец

 

У того, другого Кирка, кажется, на всем лице живы одни только глаза. Джима до костей пробирает этот взгляд – внимательный, цепкий, и какой-то равнодушный. Когда другой Кирк пристально смотрит на него – как ножом режет, – а потом устремляет взор к Споку, кажется, что синяя радужка неоново вспыхивает, но всего лишь на долю секунды.

– Интересно, – говорит другой Кирк. – Не похож. – Затем смотрит на Джима и растягивает сухие полные губы в улыбке: – А я ведь хорошо выгляжу, а?

Джим знает, что существуют другие вселенные, но ему все равно с трудом верится, что он сейчас говорит с Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком двадцати восьми лет от роду, «что-ты-пристал-отвали-ты-и-так-все-знаешь». Этот Кирк не особо охотно отвечает на вопросы, но как-то слишком быстро соглашается предоставить незадачливым гостям убежище. Джим ждет, что их запрут в подвале, и практически так и происходит, только Кирк запирается вместе с ними.

– Вам повезло, что эта планета не покорилась Империи, – говорит Кирк, протягивая Джиму дурно реплицированный чай. На Спока он почему-то не смотрит. – Год назад я бы чисто ради прикола сдал вас полиции, но сегодня они с удовольствием возьмут и мою голову. Слушай, Джимми, а может мне тебя отдать, а? Решат, что я хорошо осел и на чужих харчах отъелся.

Спок обжигает Кирка взглядом темных глаз, а Джим незаметно тянется к фазеру, и голубые радужки вновь болезненно вспыхивают.

– Да я не сдам, зачем мне, – голос Кирка вдруг теряет краски, становясь безжизненным. – Возвращайтесь в свою вселенную. Я не... – Он умолкает, втягивает воздух носом, и Джим узнает на чужом лице, так похожем на собственное, какое-то болезненное чувство. Это не отчаяние, но близко к нему: затаённая солёная тоска, разъедающая нутро.

Джим не спрашивает. Другой Кирк залпом допивает свою бурду в чашке и насмешливо желает спокойной ночи, прежде чем убраться в соседнюю комнату.

 

Джим долго не может уснуть, ворочается, перебрасываясь короткими фразами со Споком. Приглушённый свет и обитые металлическими листами стены вызывают явственное ощущение, будто они в тюрьме. Старое тощее подобие тахты, явно притащенное с ближайшей свалки, впивается перекладинами в бока.

– Что думаешь, Спок?

– Насколько я могу предположить, капитан, в данной версии реальности альянс планет вместо Федерации выбрал имперскую форму правления. Очевидно, рифт в ткани пространства-времени привел нас на нейтральную территорию, что я охарактеризовал бы как везение, выражаясь человеческим языком.

Джим молчит. Голос Спока несколько успокаивает его, но не до конца. Впрочем, вулканец тоже не спешит обрывать молчание, погрузившись в изучение своего трикодера.

– А о нём что думаешь?

– О «нём», капитан?

– О моём двойнике.

Джим готов поспорить, что Спок делает небольшую паузу, прежде чем ответить.

– Учитывая манеру держаться вашего двойника, а также некоторые предметы интерьера этого убежища, я смею предположить, что он – преступник в бегах.

– Повстанец? – тихо смеется Джим. – Это на меня похоже.

– Нет, – жёстко качает головой Спок. – Вы слышали, капитан, что он не отрицает возможность передачи нас имперским властям. Я полагаю, он может быть контрабандистом, попавшим в немилость. Кроме того... – Спок делает еще одну паузу, и Джим видит, как он опускает глаза: – Вероятность того, что он знаком с местной версией меня составляет примерно 93,45%.

О, да, с последним Джим не может спорить. Пусть его двойник ни слова не сказал о Споке, и всё же это обжигающее узнавание в его глазах не перепутать ни с чем. Джиму становится неуютно.

– Странно, что они не вместе, – бормочет он, в очередной раз переворачиваясь на бок.

– Да, капитан, – соглашается Спок совсем тихо. – Полагаю, они не поддерживают контакт по каким-то причинам.

Вопросы задавать больше не хочется, да и усталость берет своё. Джим, размышляя о том, как им возвращаться домой, не замечает, когда плавное течение мыслей превращается в неглубокий сон. Крепче уснуть у него так и не выходит, и он слышит совсем тихий скрип открывающейся двери и шорох одежды Спока, мгновенно поднимающегося на ноги. По наитию Джим делает вид, что спит, держит дыхание ровным, и если Спок что-то и заметил, он не подает вида.

– Выйдем на пару минут? – спрашивает у Спока другой Кирк, и вулканец, не произнося ни слова, очевидно, кивает, потому что следующее, что слышит Джим – это его шаги.

Он ждет секунд тридцать, прежде чем решительно отбросить одеяло и достать фазер. Он не уверен в том, чего ему ждать. Что если со Споком что-то случится? Джим не может этого допустить, не может лишиться его.

Он идет босиком, совершенно бесшумно. В узком коридоре темно, свет горит в дальнем отсеке, и Джим встает так, чтобы заглянуть в узкую щель плохо закрытой двери. Он видит Спока, стоящего навытяжку, и самого себя в потрёпанной кожаной куртке. У Кирка темные глаза, почти полностью скрытые нефтяными пятнами зрачков, и странное выражение лица, какое-то беззащитное, совсем невозможное для грубоватого, побитого жизнью парня, который случайно встретил их у схлопнувшегося рифта.

– ...совсем не похож, – говорит Кирк вполголоса. – Я просто... кхм... вот, черт. – Он ерошит собственные обросшие волосы, кусает сухие губы. – Там, откуда вы пришли – я и в самом деле капитан «Энтерпрайз»?

– Технически, им являетесь не вы, а другой Джеймс Т. Кирк, – спокойно отвечает Спок.

Кирк усмехается:

– И ты – его старший помощник.

– Верно.

– Вы с ним... – двойник делает паузу, а потом усмехается как-то слишком сладко, – спите?

На мгновение Спок немеет, Джим почти слышит, как крутятся шестерёнки у него в мозгу. Вряд ли вулканцу могло бы прийти в голову нечто такое по отношению к Джиму Кирку – тем более, что он и Ухура... Джим подавляет желание отвести глаза, ощущая вдруг жгучий стыд. Он не хочет слышать разговоры об этом, он убедил себя задушить на корню зарождающееся влечение к Споку совсем недавно, и его глупое сердце едва успело прекратить выпрыгивать из груди при звуках бархатного голоса.

– Нет, мистер Кирк, – сухо говорит Спок. – Я нахожусь в романтических отношениях с другим человеком.

Кирк смотрит как-то недоверчиво.

– Ты предпочел мне кого-то другого?

– Выбора не стояло, мистер Кирк, – кажется, лицо Спока остается совершенно бесстрастным, когда он отвечает. Кирк молчит, и Спок вновь открывает рот: – Раз вы позволяете себе столь личные вопросы, я также желал бы узнать, что связывает вас и моего двойника из этой вселенной.

Джим затаивает дыхание.

– Мы были любовниками, – обезоруживающе честно отвечает Кирк. – Но он – имперский капитан, и хотя устав не запрещает капитанам заводить интрижки, я оказался неподходящей парой.

– Он избавился от вас?

Кирк мотает головой.

– Нет. Я ушел сам.

Джиму кажется, что в лице Спока мелькает что-то, до боли похожее на сочувствие.

– Вы скучаете, – негромко говорит Спок, и Кирк задирает голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза, кивает, а потом его мозолистые руки обхватывают лицо Спока.

При взгляде на развернувшуюся сцену всё нутро Джима прошивает неожиданной болью. Это похоже на то, что он испытывает, когда Ухура мимоходом собственнически целует Спока, только гораздо сильнее, ярче. Теперь Джим видит, как Спока целует он сам, и хотя вулканец стоит, как истукан, вытянув руки по швам, он позволяет этому соприкосновению губ длиться до бесконечности.

– Да, скучаю, – этот невнятный шёпот, едва различимый, растворяется в воздухе ядовито, достигая самого сердца. – Я так скучаю по тебе, t’hy’la.

Тот, другой Кирк, выглядит болезненно страстным, как поражённый лихорадкой, его ресницы дрожат, когда он усыпает линию челюсти Спока короткими поцелуями, и Джим забывает вдохнуть, видя, как рука, чудовищно похожая на его собственную, зарывается в гладкие черные волосы. Тогда-то, наконец, вулканец и перехватывает её, качает головой, и Джим пятится, потому что ему кажется, что Спок наверняка слышал его дыхание.

Остановил бы он этого другого Кирка, если бы не знал, что Джим смотрит?

Когда Спок возвращается – очень скоро, – Джим лежит в постели носом к стенке, делая вид, что спит. Вулканец никак не комментирует происходящее, и только слышно, как шуршит его одежда и тихо скрипит стул, когда он садится на свое место.

Будто и не уходил никуда.

Джим гадает, что означает слово, которым его двойник назвал Спока. И старательно не думает, что бы случилось, если бы на месте двойника на самом деле оказался он сам.

 

 

2\. Предшественник

 

Джеймс Кирк улыбается, глядя на своих гостей. У него черты лица более мягкие и плавные, а в глазах плещется настоящее плавленое золото, и Джиму кажется, что они, вопреки всему, два совсем разных человека. Он видит перед собой кого-то, кто при всей своей молодости сгодился бы ему в отцы. 

– С нами такое уже случалось, – с вежливым спокойствием говорит его коммандер.

– С нами также происходило нечто подобное, – чопорно соглашается Спок. 

Они тоже совсем не похожи, и, как ни странно, тот, другой Спок кажется Джиму более живым и подвижным.

– Некоторое время назад капитан и я попали в любопытный мир, линия развития которого привела землян к созданию Империи.

Джеймс хмурится, кивает как-то озабоченно.

– Печальная вселенная, – говорит он каким-то неуловимо изменившимся голосом, а затем жестом приглашает следовать за ним.

«Энтерпрайз» мало чем отличается от джимова, но он всё равно подмечает мелочи: другие оттенки цветов, немного иные формы дверей. Неужели «Нарада», изменившая, казалось бы, только его, Джима, жизнь, повлияла даже на решение дизайнеров корабля? Очевидно, да, хотя и забавно.

Два Спока почтительно идут позади своих капитанов и негромко общаются. Джим слышит их – его Спок рассказывает чужому о том, каким образом им случилось в очередной раз попасть в подобную переделку. У них похожие голоса, и всё же голос своего старпома отличить проще простого.

– Значит, ты бывал в Империи? – интересуется Джим у своего старшего двойника, и тот невесело кивает. – И ты знаешь... знаешь, что произошло с теми, другими нами?

Джеймс шумно вздыхает, его улыбка кажется натянутой.

– Похоже, то, что там случилось, недюжинно тебя поразило.

– Мы поразили их не меньше, – Джим позволил себе ухмылку.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

– Ну, надо же. Джим, нужно понимать, что и этих вселенных, где царит Империя, тысячи тысяч, и та, в которой были мы, совершенно не обязательно похожа на ту, что посетили ты и твой старший помощник. Мы можем бесконечно гадать, как же обернулась их судьба, и никогда не узнать этого.

Получать лекцию из уст самого себя кажется Джиму... странным. Он не говорит ни слова, но двойник, кажется, всё понимает, и на его губах расцветает мягкая, почти извиняющаяся улыбка.

– Но зато мы можем узнать, как развивались наши с тобой миры. Прошу, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Джеймс Кирк прикосновением пальцев к панели открывает комнату отдыха, и Джим готов расхохотаться, потому что единственное, чем она отличается от аналогичной на его «Энтерпрайз» – это растущий в другую сторону фикус в горшке в углу.

 

У Нийоты доброжелательная, очень славная улыбка, она носит высокую прическу и совершенно точно никогда не считала Кирка придурком.

– Экипаж, конечно, привык к самым разным странностям, – говорит она, ставя перед Джимом чашку свежереплицированного кофе, – и двух капитанов мы тут тоже видели. Но два мистера Спока, практически вцепившихся друг в друга клещами – воистину забавное зрелище.

Джим смотрит по направлению её взгляда и на самом деле видит двух похожих почти как две капли воды вулканцев. Те сидят, чинно склонив друг к другу головы, и говорят о чем-то совсем неслышно. Джим узнает своего Спока всё равно – он различает их как братьев-близнецов, которые, на самом-то деле, не так уж и похожи. Нийота ласково улыбается – как-то по-матерински. Джиму вообще кажется, что весь экипаж относится к нему как к младшему брату своего капитана.

– Он скучает по сородичам, – говорит Ухура и кивает на их Спока. – Хотя никогда в этом не признается.

Джим сглатывает комок в горле.

– Ему хотя бы есть, куда вернуться.

Ухура смотрит непонимающе, хмурится.

– Ваш первый офицер не может вернуться на Вулкан?

– Вулкан погиб, лейтенант.

Ухура бледнеет. Джим сжимает горячую чашку и, кажется, выглядит виновато, потому что связистка берет его за руку. У неё очень мягкие ладони, и даже не кажется, что подкрашенные коготки сейчас вопьются Джиму в пальцы.

– Хорошо, что у него есть Вы, – говорит Ухура ласково.

«Вы», – мысленно поправляет её Джим.

Но не говорит ничего вслух.

 

Когда он и Спок занимают секции транспортера, готовые вернуться в свой мир, другой Спок прощается со своим двойником доброжелательным кивком головы. Джеймс Кирк пожимает Джиму руку, прежде чем отойти на безопасное расстояние.

– Мы было приятно встретить вас, – говорит он мягко, и Джим знает, что он не лжет. – Хотя стоило бы надеяться, что это последняя встреча.

Джим смеется вместе с ним, и ему кажется, что другой Спок тоже слегка улыбается. У него едва заметно подрагивают уголки губ, и он смотрит на своего капитана тёмными глазами, полными непонятного чувства, прежде чем обратиться к двойнику и произнести что-то по-вулкански. У Спока странный взгляд, а Джим сгорает от любопытства, но откуда-то знает, что вулканец никогда ему об этом не расскажет.

 

 

3\. Дитя

 

Айова не меняется. Она рыже-зелёная и отчаянно пыльная, какой Джим её и запомнил. Он никогда не мечтал сюда вернуться, но, тем не менее, снова стоит посреди дороги, пачкая подошвы сапог в сухой грязи. Прямо перед ним на горизонте крутятся белые ветряки, рассекая душный воздух.

Джим знает, что если повернуть голову, можно увидеть верфи.

Он бездумно тащится по пустынной полосе, придерживая рукой протертую лямку рюкзака, пинает комья земли, оставляя в воздухе рыжие облачка пыли. Ему, как и прежде, некуда идти – но, как и прежде, ноги несут его на деревянную ферму среди одичавшего пшеничного поля. Джим почти уже видит ее и невольно замедляет шаги.

Деревянный домишко на тощих сваях кажется ему каким-то странным, незнакомым, Джим прикладывает ладонь козырьком к глазам, чтобы убедиться, что это то самое место, и видит, как кто-то светловолосый выбирается из-под дома и мчится вдоль крыльца. Заливистый смех летит над полем, мальчишка пересекает открытое место и скрывается в колосьях. За ним бежит кто-то ещё, такой же маленький, и волосы у него черные, а у Джима почему-то щемит в груди.

Он больше не видит никого, пока не приближается к дому, машинально отмечая странности: вот машина, которую он когда-то скинул с обрыва, доска на стене, светлее других, на которой он когда-то написал несколько нелестных слов о Фрэнке, девственно чиста, да и сам дом выглядит живым и уютным.

«Музыка ветра» позвякивает над самой дверью.

Дверь открывается перед Джимом.

– Ох, – говорит темноволосая женщина и едва не роняет тарелку, на которой аппетитно дымятся пирожки. – Простите, я совершенно не заметила вас.

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Джим, рассматривая её с интересом. 

У неё огромные, очень тёмные глаза, и волосы убраны под легкую косынку. Она кажется Джиму смутно знакомой, но он никак не может её узнать.

– Я не думал, что этот дом продан.

– А он и не продан, – смеётся женщина, ловко перехватывает тарелку одной рукой и протягивает Джиму вторую. – Я Аманда. Мы с сыном просто гостим тут, а на самом деле мы живем часах в двух езды.

– Джим, – машинально отвечает тот, и вдруг понимает, где он мог видеть Аманду.

На фотографиях.

Черт возьми, нет. Нет. Эта женщина просто не могла на самом деле быть матерью Спока.

Пока он пытается разобраться с реальностью, по деревянному полу стучат знакомые шаги, и его мать выглядывает наружу – она выглядит как-то моложе и беспечнее, хотя взгляд у неё все еще немного рассеянный, как и всегда был.

– Вам что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает она и осматривает Джима с ног до головы. Её лицо меняется, но что бы это ни была за эмоция – это точно не узнавание. – Вы кто?

– Джим, – повторяет тот как сомнамбула.

– Вайнона, – представляется его мать и немного щурится. – Мы ведь не знакомы, верно?

Джим не знает, что ей ответить, потому что все происходящее напоминает бред. Аманда как-то ласково касается его плеча, словно чувствует, как он потерян. Удивительно – но именно это придает Джиму сил.

– Я просто проезжал мимо, – врёт он, как тысячу раз до этого врал своей матери. – Еду автостопом в университет, и что-то тут... пустовато.

И в последнем даже нет лжи: все живые дороги проходят вдоль верфи, а та совсем в иной стороне. Вайнона кивает, как-то расслабившись.

– Понимаю, – говорит она. – Вы можете немного передохнуть у нас, а потом я скажу вам, как лучше добраться.

 

Джим сидит на продавленном диване, который давным-давно выкинул Фрэнк, в его руках знакомая щербатая чашка с чаем. Аманда сидит рядом с ним, и на неё так стыдно и страшно смотреть, что Джим практически не поднимает головы.

Спок невыносимо похож на мать. У него её темные глаза, и, наверное, была бы её улыбка, если бы он улыбался. Она же – улыбается почти всегда.

– Ты выглядишь усталым, – говорит она. – Знаешь, мы могли бы подвезти тебя, если миссис Кирк позволит тебе остаться ненадолго.

– Спасибо, – бормочет Джим, – наверное, не стоит, я даже не уверен, как тут оказался.

Она, наверное, принимает это за шутку, фыркает незло.

– Не хочу знать, что у тебя было вчера, если ты задаешься такими вопросами.

Джим и сам рад бы вспомнить, что было вчера, но ему кажется, что прежде, чем прийти в свой старый дом, он месяцы бродил по бесконечной пыльной дороге, сжимая в руках лямку рюкзака. Он не говорит об этом Аманде, как и не говорит Вайноне, что он её сын – благо, последнюю легко называть по имени, потому что иначе Джим к ней не обращается уже много лет. Вайнона занята своими делами, оставив гостей общаться друг с другом, а со стороны улицы слышен топот детских ног и веселые вопли. Джим боится спрашивать, но Аманда все равно отвечает:

– Там наши ребята. Знаешь, мой сын довольно замкнут, когда он не с Джеймсом.

Она говорит это с сожалением, а сердце Джима пропускает удар.

– Джеймсом? – переспрашивает он, и Аманда кивает по-доброму.

– Да, Джим Кирк. Они со Споком познакомились в прошлом году на школьной конференции, и с тех пор неразлучны.

Джим теряется, глупо открывает рот, не зная, как спросить, а потом брякает:

– Можно посмотреть?

И если Аманду удивляет его просьба, она не подает вида.

– Почему бы и нет? Похоже, они опять играют в космических пиратов.

 

Маленький Спок просто потрясающий: он не улыбается, но, наверное, ему это стоит огромных сил, потому что щеки у него раззеленелись, а волосы торчат во все стороны. На нем что-то вроде уменьшенной копии вулканской хламиды, и вся она в красно-рыжей пыли. Маленький Джим одет в свою любимую красную ветровку с истертой рыжей надписью, а джинсы у него давно порваны на коленках.

– Отец Спока пришел бы в ужас, – нежно говорит Аманда, глядя, как её сын сосредоточенно выкапывает куском доски ямку в земле в другой стороне двора.

– Мы ищем сокровища, мэм! – кричит маленький Джим, помахав ей рукой, и Аманда машет ему в ответ. Спок как-то подбирается весь, осознав, что его мать поблизости, но потом Джим что-то негромко говорит ему, и вот – приличия вновь уже забыты.

– Он вулканец? – спрашивает взрослый Джим, хотя, конечно, не нуждается в ответе.

– Наполовину, – говорит Аманда. – Он в отъезде, а я... Я не слишком прижилась на Вулкане. Мы решили, что, пока мы одни, нам со Споком лучше побыть на Земле, – она умолкает на секунду, а потом касается плеча Джима ласковой мягкой ладонью: – Давай-ка я сделаю нам ещё чаю, – и уходит.

Маленькие Джим и Спок почти по уши в земле, Джим смеётся, и Спок, кажется, тоже улыбается. Совсем немного. Солнце, высоко стоящее в небе, рыжевато освещает их макушки, когда Джим, воровато оглянувшись и убедившись, что Аманда ушла, вдруг тянется к Споку и коротко целует его в щеку.

Взрослая версия себя самого его, очевидно, отнюдь не смущает.

А потом Джим просыпается.

 

 

4\. Джейми

 

Джим никогда не мог пожаловаться на фантазию. Он мог вообразить кучу всего – а уж будучи подкованным в естественных науках так вообще почти что угодно. И пару раз он думал о том, что было бы, будь он женщиной... Ну, это весьма откровенные размышления, на самом деле.

Но по-настоящему женщиной он себя никогда не представлял.

И все же теперь она стоит перед ним – у неё такой же шрам, как у него, острый подбородок и искусанные губы. И волосы – светлые и вьющиеся.

– Я просто обязан потрогать тебя за грудь, – говорит Джим, откидываясь на диване.   
Каюта у неё такая же заваленная хламом, как и у него, только к мятым шмоткам и кучам карт памяти добавилась россыпь каких-то тюбиков перед зеркалом.

Джейми смеется.

– Конечно, ты можешь. А потом отхватишь нервный захват от симпатичной вулканки – и поверь мне, это вовсе не так классно, как звучит.

Она ловко тянет вниз молнию форменного платья и избавляется от него, как от чего-то надоевшего. Джим рассматривает ее с интересом и веселым изумлением: родинки и шрамы у Джейми там же, где и у него. 

– Как же она узнает?

– О, это ведь Связь, – следует ответ. – Думаю, она уже догадывается о твоих зловредных намерениях.

– Брехня.

– То-о-очно.

Джейми натягивает старую футболку и шорты и садится напротив Джима, смешно подворачивая ноги. Она поражена не меньше его самого, но так же, как и он, скрывает это за маской веселья.

– Итак, в который раз вы уже проваливаетесь в постороннюю вселенную? – интересуется она.

– Третий, – легко отзывается Джим. – Я начинаю привыкать.

– Ох, надо же. А у меня ты первый, – усмехается Джейми.

Господи. Она совершенно такая же, как и он.

Джим смотрит на неё и не может понять. Не может понять, почему каждый Джеймс Кирк из всех вселенных, им виденных, будь он мужчиной, женщиной, ребёнком или взрослым, ухитряется так легко и просто найти отклик в сердце своего Спока. Каждый, только не он сам. Конечно, на свете может быть бесконечность миров, где они никогда не встретились, бесконечность, где они не любят друг друга, бесконечность, где кто-то из них не рожден. Но чёрт возьми, почему он?

– Мы придумаем, как вам вернуться, – обещает Джейми, неверно истолковав его выражение лица. – У вас, к тому же, уже есть такой опыт. Мне только нужно узнать у тебя кое-что, и вы оба сможете поспать.

Она тянется к столу за паддом, и Джим старается сделать вид, что все нормально.

Она не виновата в том, что ему не повезло.

 

– Думаю, Т’Спок быстро рассчитает самые удачные координаты. Попросим Полину помочь, если что.

Джейми потягивается, Джим кивает, мимолетно задавшись вопросом, о чем говорят вулканцы-двойники.

– О, я тебе не скажу, – смеется Джейми, и когда Джим вскидывает бровь удивленно, она подмигивает. – Я догадываюсь, о чём ты думаешь. Хочешь знать о нас?

Джим мгновенно принимает решение ничему не удивляться. Наверное, обращение в женщину дало ему повышенную чуткость, а может, какие-нибудь сверхспособности. Он замечает, что когда выражение лица Джейми смягчается, она становится немного похожа на Вайнону в редкие моменты покоя.

– Расскажи, – пожимает он плечами.

Его собеседница ёрзает в кресле.

– Т’Спок всегда была бунтаркой. Но поначалу она меня просто ненавидела. Ну, знаешь, мы все время цапались по мелочам, она говорила, что мне не хватает рассудительности, хватки... всего такого. Один раз мы подрались – не делай такое лицо, я примерно представляю, что ты думаешь о женщинах. Это была самая настоящая драка с кулаками и разбитыми носами. Ну, моим разбитым носом.

Джим кивает. Ему легко представить, о чём она говорит.

– Потом оказалось, что она обручена. Её родители требовали, чтобы она вернулась на Вулкан, и... она почему-то пришла ко мне. Ей было трудно говорить, но она сказала, что не хочет, не любит того парня. Любит кое-кого другого.

– Тебя?

Она улыбается как-то мечтательно.

– Ну да. Меня. Я ей не поверила сначала, думала... это шутка. Но она осталась. Она сказала, что её Связь, заключённая в детстве, хрупка, и мы могли бы заключить новую, настоящую – друг с другом. Если я захочу.

– Звучит романтично, – отстранённо замечает Джим.

Джейми сардонически усмехается:

– Тебе так кажется. То, что мы не такие, как вы, не делает все проще. Она бывает занудной, вредной, холодной и совершенно невыносимой. Она ревнует меня к каждому встречному. Я едва отучила её отчитывать меня перед всем экипажем...

– Ты счастлива? – перебивает ее Джим.

– О, – она серьезно кивает, – ты не представляешь.

Она поднимается со своего места, легко пересаживается на диван и тянет Джима к себе. Тот, слегка недоумевая, подчиняется, укладывается на теплые колени головой и неожиданно ощущает себя дома. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое – будто Джейми была его сестрой, которая любила его и не бросила в одиночестве посреди пыльной дороги, или матерью, которая не скрывалась от него в бесконечных космических экспедициях.

Будто она была им самим, который остановился для того, чтобы наконец дать себе отдохнуть.

– Что такое «связь»? – спрашивает Джим, когда её рука замирает в его волосах.

– Т’Спок рассердится, если я расскажу. Но тебе есть, у кого спросить, – отвечает Джейми и тыльной стороной ладони касается его лба.

– Он не скажет, – кривит губы Джим, но Джейми только смеется.

– Но ты ведь ещё даже не попробовал.

Джим закрывает глаза.

 

Т’Спок, спокойная и высокая, смотрит на пришельцев доброжелательно, вопреки всему тому, что говорила о ней Джейми. Она прощается со Споком, демонстрируя ему та’ал, и у Джима появляется сильное чувство дежа вю.

Джейми обнимает его, стискивая чуть сильнее, чем надо, а потом со смешком отпускает.

– Жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, – ухмыляется Джим. – Могли бы, ну, ты знаешь...

– Ага, – она возвращает ему ухмылку – совершенно зеркальную. – Я буду вспоминать о тебе, милый. И о Споке. Если вдруг ещё окажетесь в наших краях, предлагаю поменяться на пару вечеров.

Джим фыркает и, обернувшись, подмигивает совершенно ошарашено глядящим на них вулканцам. Он знает, что Джейми сейчас сделала то же самое.

 

 

5\. Мертвец

 

Они – корабль, который спас наследие Вулкана, и Джим об этом знает, но в животе у него все равно что-то неприятно сводит, когда экипаж спускается на планету. Их визит будет недолог, но все равно кажется, что вулканцев пугает каждое утраченное в вежливых беседах мгновение. Они не говорят Джиму об этом, но он видит, как они смотрят на его людей, особенно на Спока, который, конечно, должен был вместе с ними восстанавливать мир, а не мотаться по космосу так, будто ничего не случилось.

– Прости их, Джим, – говорит посол Спок, и он – единственный, кто искренне рад «Энтерпрайз» и его команде. – Раны еще слишком глубоки.

– Мне жаль, – тихо отвечает Джим, и посол смотрит на него ласково.

– Как и мне.

Старик испытывает к нему какую-то удивительную нежность. Джим догадывается, почему, хотя и прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что Спок совершенно не склонен путать его и своего Джеймса Кирка. Он вспоминает один из миров, в которые их занесло со Споком. Он видел того, другого Джима, хотя, судя по спокойствию старого Спока, их вселенные разминулись в тот раз.

Может, это было и к лучшему.

 

И всё же в конце концов их разговор приводит Джима к рассказу об этих путешествиях. Он говорит о том, как удивительны увиденные им миры, о том, какими странными дорогами судьба направила их развитие, о том, как снова и снова он встречал в них себя и Спока. И хотя Джим не упоминает о собственном разочаровании, но оно сквозит в каждом слове. Посол Спок молча слушает его, склонив набок седую голову. Жаркое пустынное солнце косо льётся в большое окно его кабинета.

– Порой, – наконец весомо произносит Спок, – мне все кажется, что ты – это он. Прости старику его сантименты.

Джим поднимает бровь.

– Почему Вам так кажется?

Спок улыбается – на памяти Джима он единственный вулканец, который позволяет себе эту легкую, но совершенно искреннюю улыбку.

– В любом мире ты открыт новому, но всё так же недоверчив. То, что было очевидным для меня, так часто вызывало у тебя сомнения, что мне приходилось указывать тебе путь.

Джим приоткрывает рот, но так и не издает ни звука. В словах Спока куда больше, чем он произносит вслух, но да – он чертовски прав, это все вызывает у Джима сомнения.

– Ваши приключения занимательны, – продолжает Спок, будто ничего и не заметив, и только в его тёмных глазах отчетлива лисья хитринка. – Вселенная не перестает удивлять меня, пусть я и повидал некоторые из её чудес. Впрочем, вероятность того, что я смог бы встретить их с открытыми глазами, если бы рядом со мной был кто-то иной, невелика.

Боже, Джим был таким слепцом.

– Когда он умер? – спрашивает Джим каким-то чужим голосом. 

Он никогда не задавал этот вопрос, совершенно не желая знать ответ. Но сейчас это кажется ему важным.

Спок смотрит на него понимающе.

– Очень давно.

Спок не похож на скорбящего, но Джим знает, что это так, что раны ещё глубоки, а чудеса Вселенной не так ярки и захватывающи.

У них так чертовски мало времени.

– Мне надо идти, – быстро, на грани вежливости выпаливает Джим и поднимается.   
Ему кажется, что парадный серебристый костюм душит его.

Посол Спок кивает понимающе.

– Спасибо, что нашел время поговорить со стариком, Джим. Я понимаю, как много у тебя ещё дел.

Джим хочет расцеловать его и придушить одновременно.

 

 

0\. Джим

 

Спок ждет его у трапа шаттла. Он беседует с каким-то вулканцем в униформе космопорта, но когда Джим подходит, вулканец уже исчезает. Можно только поражаться тому, как быстро построилась вулканская колония: потрясающая память её обитателей позволила воссоздать ключевые здания до самых мелочей, а Федерация дала пострадавшим полное обеспечение. Джиму всегда приятно думать о том, как это работает, и Империя на фоне этого вспоминается с особенным содроганием.

– Капитан, – говорит Спок, – я не ждал вас так скоро.

Джим мнется, прочищает горло и не знает, что именно ему сказать Споку. Проще пойти на переговоры с клингонским капитаном, чем на откровенный разговор с собственным старшим помощником. Джиму сразу вспоминаются все те тысячи причин, по которым он когда-то приказал себе засунуть свою любовь куда подальше.

Одна из причин, торопливо кивнув, проходит мимо. Красивый черный хвост её волос подскакивает на макушке, когда она сбегает по трапу, держа в руках падд.

– Местный архив запрашивает образчики вулканской литературы, которые так или иначе могли оказаться на Земле, – говорит Спок, проследив за лейтенантом Ухурой взглядом. – Нийоту просили присутствовать при переговорах с представительствами нескольких музеев. 

– Она их нагнёт, – соглашается Джим невесело.   
Его плечи опускаются сами по себе.

– «Нагнёт», капитан?

Джим кашляет.

– Ну, я хотел сказать, она точно сумеет с ними договориться. Кому как не тебе знать свою девушку.

– Мы с лейтенантом более не состоим в отношениях, капитан.

– Вы с лейтенантом более... что? – тупо повторяет Джим.

«То, что было очевидным для меня, так часто вызывало у тебя сомнения, что мне приходилось указывать тебе путь».

Вот старый прохвост!

– Через три дня после нашего путешествия в Империю мы с лейтенантом в приватной беседе пришли к пониманию того, что далее наши отношения невозможны. Мы, как говорят люди, «остались друзьями».

– Чёрт, – Джим понимает, что смеется, смеется и не может остановиться. – Спок, я просто придурок. Ты не представляешь, какой я идиот.

– Ваши умственные способности находятся на абсолютно ином уровне, – возражает Спок серьёзно, но Джим по-свойски тыкает его кулаком в плечо.

– Перестань. Ты меня прекрасно понял.

Джим готов поспорить, что Спок вздохнул.

– Да, капитан.

– За это я тебя и люблю.

Это шутка, Джим говорит себе, что это совершенно шуточное «я-люблю-тебя», примерно такое же, какое он тысячу раз говорил Боунзу, и в ответ полагается сказать что-то вроде «замечательно», «сейчас расплачусь» или «пошёл ты», но Спок так не думает, потому что в его тёмных глазах восхитительная вселенная, и он говорит свое потрясающее бархатное:

– Я испытываю к тебе аналогичные чувства, Джим.

И если и есть какой-то мир, где человек и его вулканец не могут быть вместе,

это точно не он .


End file.
